


Another One Bites The Dust

by osakaprincess



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Character Death, F/F, F/M, a bit of a mess, flachback heavy, lots of cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osakaprincess/pseuds/osakaprincess
Summary: Jungyeon had made an oath to protect Minatozaki Sana. Even if it meant losing her own life.





	Another One Bites The Dust

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this AU sitting in my drafts for almost a year I thought it was about time it saw the light of day even if it's a bit messy... sorry.

 

  
           

"Biter, 2 o'clock." A voice calls softly in her ear, alerting her awake. Sighing heavily she lifts her sniper towards the location called out and finds the poor sucker that was too slow or too weak to not get bit.

"Another one bites the dust." She shoots with perfect aim, hitting her target and ending the poor suckers misery. 

"Can you not say that every time you shoot one?" Dahyun scrunches her nose unamused as she enters the guard post. 

"Finally!" Jungyeon jumps up from her seat, hoisting her gun over her shoulder. "And it just wouldn't be right to NOT say it." 

They shuffle past each other in the small little box. It's up so high above the ground you could see two miles away and over the tall wall that protected them from the horrors from outside. Of course everyone had some experience with those horrors, Jungyeon wasn't spared from that but fortunately she managed to make it okay along with a few precious things. 

"This is officer Yoo Jungyeon signing off." She called into her mic as she climbed the ladder down. 

"Rest well." The commanding officer on shift replied as she landed on the ground. 

She turned off the mic and removed the ear piece from her ear as she walked towards the medical lab. Sana would be finished with her rounds by now and they could catch the last dinner call. She tried fixing her hair (which she desperately needed to cut) as best as she could and nodded hello at the few late night stragglers. Curfew was fast approaching and people usually liked being locked up in their homes before the sun set. Only the few brave ones stayed out until the curfew night sweeps and of course any of the night shift guards lazily patrolling the streets. 

Entering the medical lab, she bumped into the person she was there to see. 

"Oh Jungyeon." Sana squeaked as she realized who she had bumped into. 

Jungyeon was practically drooling at the sight of Sana in her glasses and lab coat. "Hungry?" She asked huskily as she watched her with lustful eyes. 

Sana slapped her shoulder and finished taking off her coat, hanging up the white garment on the hook by the door. "Yes but not for what you're insinuating. Maybe later." She winked. Sana was as flirtatious, if not more, then her and Jungyeon was lucky to have her.

Jungyeon intertwined their hands as they walked toward the cafeteria for dinner with Sana whining about the annoying moms bringing their kids with runny noses. Although she complained about it, Jungyeon knew she was glad that she wasn't facing any serious illness or much worse cases. She'd take an annoying mom over a falling limb any day. 

Hearing her talk about it made Jungyeon recall the days before the world fell apart. And Jungyeon was just a solider and Sana a young genius doctor.

~*~

_When the virus had spread Jungyeon had heard rumors of a safe heaven taking in anyone healthy. A small town guarded by walls, someone from within the government or army had warned the small town and the government had been desperately trying to bury the rumor. Jungyeon had been sent to guard a local hospital when she had heard the rumor. The virus at that point had been manageable, with the public not having a clue as to what was happening inside the guarded hospital walls._

_Or at least they had thought._

_Jungyeon had been assigned to watch over a pretty Japanese doctor who had flown in at the start of the outbreak to help.  The two didn't talk much as Jungyeon followed the girl (not at all creepily, it was her job) and watched carefully as Dr. Minatozaki attended to her patients. If the Doctor was bothered by her presence she didn't show it. In fact despite every doctor in the area looking just as sick as the patients in the beds, Doctor Minatozaki managed to look as radiant as the sun as she smiled warmly at the sick patients, gently rubbing their hand with her gloved ones. She was the only Doctor in the hospital to dare lower her face mask to reassure her patient that "everything would be okay soon,". It was probably why Jungyeon managed to develop a small little crush on the doctor._

_Dr. Minatozaki had been doing her rounds, with Jungyeon watching by the door, when a patient had gone insane. The sirens in the hospital rang loudly as everyone began running around in a panic. Jungyeon quickly ran to Dr. Minatozaki's side, grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the chaos. The hallway was just as hectic as patients attacked doctors and nurses. A voice over the P.A system instructed them to evacuate and Jungyeon could focus on nothing more than getting them both out of the building. She was glad that the Doctor had gone for sensible shoes and scrubs that day instead of her usual heels and skirt. She desperately wanted to look back and make sure she was okay but she needed to focus on getting them out safely._

_Jungyeon kicked open the door to the staircase and quickly pulled them in, holding the doctor with one hand and her pistol in the other._

_"We're almost out, just a little bit more." She encouraged as they bounded down the stairs. The stairs ended in the garage which was filled with cars racing to leave._

_"We're not gonna make it out through here." Doctor Minatozaki observed._

_"The army will have a barricade outside ready to take down anyone running out." Jungyeon cringed._

_"This way then." The doctor pulled them back towards the entrance of the hospital._

_"What are you doing?" Jungyeon stopped them._

_"You said we can't go out through the front. We'll need to go out through the back." She pointed. "That means going back inside."_

_"That's crazy." Jungyeon shook her head, running through the two options in her head. "But you're right."_

_If they could manage to make it out of the hallway alive and outside, they could make their way around the front and on the other side of the barricade. So nodding her head she extending her hand for the doctor. "Do you trust me to get you out?"_

_The doctor nodded and took her hand. "I do."_

~*~

"You have dark circles." Sana tsk'd, her fingers gently brushing under Jungyeons eyes. "Am I not a good cuddling buddy?" She pouted. 

"The best." Jungyeon leaned forward to stare adoringly at her girl. "It's just the crazy schedules." She sighed. 

Sana nodded understanding. Jungyeon was one of the few in the compound who was trained in the army, therefore her once low rank was now one of the highest and her experience was desperately needed. The same applied for Sana who was the only doctor with a degree to make it in, along with her the only ones who came close were the nurses and two pre-med students who managed to make their way to the safe zone. Both usually arrived home dead on their feet and slept like babies curled together. Rarely on their days off they'd stay in bed all day, reading or.. well... 

Sana flicked Jungyeons nose. "I could see your mind going places. We're in public." She reprimanded. 

"My mind wasn't going anywhere." Jungyeon pouted. 

Sana rolled her eyes and finished her food. Jungyeon had finished long before her, having shoveled the food down her throat as fast as she could. She settled with looking at Sana as she ate, the doctor in turn stared back as she ate. They found themselves in a staring contest, neither one of them giving in. 

"You two are disgusting." Nayeon commented as she, Jihyo, Momo and Mina sat at their table. 

The couple, whose eyes were watering from not blinking paid them no attention as they continued their game. Cheating, Jungyeon leaned over the table and pecked her lips, surprising Sana and winning Jungyeon the game. 

"Cheater!" Sana whined standing up and pointing at her. 

Meanwhile Jungyeon fist bumped the air as she celebrated. 

Sana pouted as she sat back down. 

"Honestly by now, shouldn't you be used to her cheating?" Jihyo commented, having watched the same exchange plenty of times. 

"I don't cheat all the time." Jungyeon said defensively. 

"Yes you do." The table chorused. 

The couple pouted as their friends ate.

 

~*~

 

_Jungyeon drove as Sana napped in the passenger seat. It had been two days since the massive outbreak and they had fought their way out of the city rigorously. Jungyeon had managed to hot wire them a car  and both had agreed to head to toward the rumored safe heaven. They'd been driving for hours and Sana had finally lost her battle with exhaustion and fallen asleep._

_Every so ofter, Jungyeon would find herself peeking over at the doctor. Despite the unwashed hair, dried blood and dirt, Minatozaki Sana, looked as beautiful as she did when she was dolled up with make up._

_She had surprised Jungyeon the past two days with her tact and knowledge of survival that Jungyeon hadn't thought a doctor of her stature was capable of. It was relieving to not have to worry constantly over her. They managed to form a sort of comradeship, trusting each other to help the other out and watch out for them. It came in handy when they faced tricky situations requiring them to not use any words and just use sense._

_Jungyeon knew that it was unlikely they had made it through the worst of the horror but for now they could relax over their small victory._

_An hour later, Sana awoke and the two sat silently as Jungyeon drove. She could feel the doctors gaze on her as her eyes focused on the empty rode ahead of them._

_"Why?" The doctors bell like voice finally spoke._

_Jungyeon's eyes flickered briefly over to her, "Why what?"_

_"Why are you still with me?" She questioned. Her voice was soft as she spoke but Jungyeon could detect a bit of heaviness to it. Both from the foreign language and the emotion she was trying hard to suppress._

_"It is my duty to protect you." Jungyeon answered automatically._

_Sana scoffed, "Duty? Like any of that matters anymore."_

_Jungyeon's hands tightened on the wheel._

_"Do you not have a family? Why did you stay with me when you could have gone with them?" Sana pressed, "I-I don't understand. If I had had a choice..."_

_Jungyeon could see Sana wiping away at her face and she knew that Sana wasn't pressing on for ill intent. Jungyeons heart was heavy for the doctor as she tried not to let emotion over come her. Sana would never see her family back in Japan ever again. And Jungyeon was unlikely to ever see her family ever again either. The reality of their situation was beginning to catch up to the doctor and Jungyeon can't say she wasn't expecting it._

_"My family is most likely dead." Jungyeon stated coldly. "Or they could be alive. I don't know. I can't afford to ponder on that. My orders are to keep you safe and alive Doctor Minatozaki. I took an oath when I entered the army and I will honor that oath. Even if the world has gone to hell. Because it's what will keep me sane." She finished off softly._

_The two fell silent as Sana pondered over her words and Jungyeon continued to glare out the windshield._

 

~*~ 

 

"So when are you two getting married?" Nayeon leaned forward and rested her face in her palm as she looked between Sana and Jungyeon. 

Both girls froze as they met each others eyes. 

Neither of them were sure what to say and they knew getting the conversation going to another topic would not be easy. Nayeon would not let the topic drop.

"Yeah Jungyeon, when are you going to propose?" Momo pressed. 

The entire table watched them curiously and Jungyeon mentally cursed. 

It wasn't that she didn't want to marry Sana, it was just that she already had. 

She saw Sana's hand move up to chest where Jungyeons dog tags hung and watched her touch the tags gently.

Jungyeon had asked Sana to marry her one early morning as the sun rose and they lay tangled in their sheets. Later that night, they exchanged vows in the moonlight in the park gazebo. It had been just them and they had promised to keep it a secret. Sana kept Jungyeon's dog tags as her rings and Jungyeon wore Sana's pearl earrings that had been a gift from her mother.

The two didn't care for a big wedding and they both knew that everyone would want to make it a big deal. 

"I don't need a wedding to prove to me or anyone that Sana is the one." Jungyeon finally answered, looking Sana in her eyes, "She's the love of my life, that won't change whether we have a ceremony or not."  

 

~*~

 

_Jungyeon slowed the car so it crawled to a stop._

_Ahead of them a highway was packed with parked empty cars, blocking them from passing through._

_Jungyeon reached for her binoculars while Sana peered out the window._

_"There's no way driving past this. We're going to have to go by foot and I'll have to hot-wire a car on the other end." Jungyeon said, lowering the binoculars._

_Sana nodded at her words and began to pack away all her stuff in her backpack. They got off, silently and cautiously. Both of them made their way to the front of the car, Jungyeon led the way as Sana walked behind her, making sure to watch out behind them._

_They were halfway before Jungyeon stopped and Sana bumped into her. Jungyeon pointed over to a car with a wide open trunk._

_They walked over to it in a rush and both of them grinned brightly at the sight of the food boxes. Jungyeon quickly withdrew her knife and opened the box with one quick swipe, revealing a box full of groceries._

_"We should take what ever won't go to waste quick and is portable." Jungyeon said while unzipping the duffel bag she kept for cases like this. Sana nodded in agreement and began sorting through the food. "Yo-you should go search for more food in other cars." Jungyeon suggest unwillingly. She didn't want Sana to leave her sight but she knew it would be best for one of them to search another vehicle and she wasn't sure if Sana would be able to lift the bag full of food._

_"Okay, that's a good idea Soldier Yoo." Sana nodded and backed away from the trunk._

_"Remember I'm one shout away." Jungyeon reminded her. "And be cautious of setting off alarms."_

_Sana rolled eyes as she turned her back and walked towards other cars. "Yes sir." She called back._

_Jungyeon packed the food she could quickly and zipped the bag up once she was satisfied. Hauling the bag over her shoulder, she set out to look for Sana._

_She found her several cars away, inside a blue van shuffling things around._

_"What the hell are you looking for?" She asked._

_Sana jumped but continued pulling at the mysterious item. Jungyeon watched her struggle for a few more moments before she was finally able to pull the item out and she cheered happily._

_"This." Sana smiled proudly, holding in her hands a small kettle._

_Jungyeons face fell, "How can that possibly be essential?"_

_Sana glared, "Tell me, Soldier Yoo, how exactly are you planning on eating those instant noddles you have packed in your bag."_

_Jungyeon blushed and looked away._

_"Also this could totally knock someone out." Sana said, swinging the kettle._

_Jungyeon smiled at the gesture and nodded, "Alright, smart thinking Doctor Minatozaki. I guess you're useful after all." She said ruffling her hair._

_Their laugh was cut off by the sound of loud pounding, a scream, and the horrifying sound of moaning. Jungyeon grabbed Sana quickly into her arms and ducked them down as she surveyed their surroundings. She could feel Sana's warm breath on her neck as she looked around, one hand on her gun holstered hip and the other around Sana. She listened intensely for the direction of sound before pulling away from Sana, she silently motioned for Sana to enter back into the van. She did so without complaint as Jungyeon silently peeked up over the cars. She couldn't see a single sign of trouble as she followed the noise over to the railing. Peeking over, she found a small hoard of biters banging on an RV down below._

_"Is there people in there?" Sana whispered, causing Jungyeon to jump._

_"I thought I told you to stay in the van." She said annoyed._

_"You technically didn't say anything." Sana replied, "We should help them." She said nodding down._

_Jungyeon looked down and shook her head, "We need to get going."_

_Sana grabbed her arm, "You may have taken an oath to follow orders, but I took an oath to save people." She glared at her._

_Jungyeon sighed in frustration, "You'll be the death of me." She muttered. "Alright."_

_It took her very little time to come up with an idea as she selected the best options for them both. She walked them over to the hood of a car as she took out her map, "This is the safe zone," She circled with a red marker, "We're right here." She circled farther down. "You're going to take this." She said patting the map._

_"What?" Sana looked at her worriedly, "We're splitting up?"_

_Jungyeon grabbed Sana's wrist and led her back over to the railing, "You see that truck down there," She pointed at a red truck down below the off ramp for the bridge, "I'm going to use that to lure the biters away. You're going to stay up here until I'm far enough away with them and then go down and get whosoever down there and bring them back up here. I'm going to hot-wire one of the those cars at the end for you to use, wait until 5 o'clock for me." Jungyeon said, "If I'm not back by 5, leave me. Head to the safe zone."_

_Sana grabbed Jungyeon's wrists, "I am not leaving you." She said evenly._

_"You hav-"_

_"No." Sana glared, "Promise me you'll comeback."_

_"I can't make that kind of promise. Not anymore." Jungyeon replied, remembering the time she had promised her mother she'd come back for the holidays, it was easier to keep when the world wasn't ending and people trying to eat you._

_"You have to." Sana replied weakly._

_Jungyeon was surprised at Sana's reaction, she hadn't expected the doctor to care so deeply for her. Not how deeply she cared. Jungyeon looked away silently before pulling her hands away and bringing them to the chain around her neck._

_"I refuse to die without this on." Jungyeon muttered, taking the dog tag off, "So you keep it for me until I return. No matter what, I will come back for it." She said placing the chain in Sana's palm._

 

~*~

 

"Is Jaebum with the kids?" Sana asked Jihyo. 

Jihyo smiled and nodded, "He's off shift for the night and wanted me to have some free time while he spent time with the kids." 

"Well that's nice." Sana replied while Jungyeon replied, "If I were you, I'd put the littles to sleep and spend some much needed time with my hubby." 

Sana kicked her under the table with an eye roll while Jihyo blushed, "Why does your mind always go that route." 

"Maybe you're the one who needs a little time with your girl." Nayeon giggled. 

"Maybe I do." Jungyeon replied, "Let's go babe." She jokingly stood, pulling Sana's wrist.

Sana peeled her hand away, "You can go start without me." She smiled innocently. 

Jungyeon sat back down with a pout as the table giggled. 

 

~*~

 

_Sana watched worriedly as Jungyeon started the truck down below and began honking the horn intensely. The biters by the RV slowly turned their heads toward the noise and began to shuffle their way towards it. Jungyeon waited until she was far enough away to begin slowly drawing them further away._

_Sana waited until they were safe distance away before quickly running down the ramp, zig zagging around the scattered abandoned cars. The high way below was clear as she ran toward the RV and began knocking on the door._

_"Is anyone in there?" She hurriedly asked, glancing behind her so nothing would sneak up on her._

_"Are you bit?" A mans voice asked on the other side._

_"No, I can assure you I am not bit." She replied back._

_The door opened revealing a stoned face man with a gun pointed at her. She quickly lifted her hands in surrender, "Please don't shoot me." She stared evenly at him._

_"Where did all the biters go?" He asked._

_"My partner led them away." She answered, "We're on our way to a safe zone, how many are with you? We have car up there, ready to go, you can come with us." She calmly explained. "My name is Minatozaki Sana, I'm a doctor."_

_"A doctor?" He lowered his gun._

_Sana nodded, lowering her arms slowly._

_"There's 5 of us." He answered, "Or rather, five and a half." He stepped out and Sana looked inside the RV to see two women and two children. One of the woman looked to be heavily pregnant. "I'm Im Jaebum." He introduced himself, "Thank you for saving us."_

_"I'm a doctor, it's what I do." Sana smiled gently._

_"You said you had a safe zone?" One of the women asked, stepping down from the RV._

_"This is Nayeon, my sister." Jaebum introduced._

_"Well, we know of a safe zone, my partner is in the military and heard of a place that is safe."_

_"We have to go with them Jae." Nayeon grabbed her brothers arm._

_Jaebum nodded, "Should we all head up to your car?"_

_Sana looked off towards the direction Jungyeon had disappeared. "My partner said to wait until six for her to return."_

_"Six?" Jaebum scratched the back of his neck, "That's three hours."_

_Sana turned to glare towards him, "I'm not leaving without her."_

_Jaebum lifted his hands up in defense, "Of course, we won't. You guys saved us after all. It's just, my wife is pregnant and I don't feel comfortable waiting out in the open so late."_

_Sana looked over to the pregnant women who held onto two small children._

_"There are cars up there we can hid in if anything comes." Sana pointed, "Or she could stay down here in the RV and wait."_

_Jaebum contemplated, "I think it would be more tactful for us to all wait up there. Just in case something happens down here."_

_Sana nodded. She was quickly introduced to Jihyo, his wife, and their children Yugyeom and Chaeyoung._

_"And this is BamBam." He introduced, softly rubbing Jihyos stomach._

_Jihyo slapped his shoulder, "We are not naming him that." She said while their children giggled._

_They made their way up the ramp and to the car Jungyeon had prepared for them to use. Jihyo and the children rested in the car while Nayeon went to search the abandoned cars._

_"Are you an army surgeon?" Jaebum asked as they leaned up against the car._

_"Hmm?" Sana looked at him in confusion._

_He pointed at the dog tag around her neck._

_"Ah, these." She finally understood, "These belong to my partner." She said, softly holding them._

_"Oh, I see." He nodded._

_Six o'clock was fast approaching and Sana felt her heart growing heavy. She could tell Jaebum was getting anxious to leave already but kept silent due to his gratitude. Sana stared off intensely in the direction she had last seen Jungyeon leave and willed her to come back._

_"Someone's coming." Jaebum called. Sana whipped her head to see a car slowly approaching them. Sana quickly made her way to the front of the car to wait for whoever was approaching to arrive. Her heart beat rapidly as it began to slow and she tried looking through the bright lights to see who was arriving._

_The car stopped and Sana took a hesitant step forward as the person exited._

_She heaved a sigh of relief as she rushed forward._

_She engulfed Jungyeon in a hug and squeezed her tightly, "You came back." She stated, her voice cracking._

_Jungyeon hugged her back before pushing her away, "I thought I told you to leave at five." Her stare was hard but her voice was soft._

_"Why'd you come then?" Sana replied back._

_"I knew you'd be too stubborn to go." She ruffled her hair._

 

~*~

 

"Mina how's nursing going?" Nayeon asked. 

The quiet girl blushed and looked over toward Sana. 

"You're doing well Mina," She laughed, "You don't need me to tell you that." 

"She comes home and buries her face in those books I brought back from the last raid." Momo pats her cousins head lightly, "My Minari is shaping up to be a promising nurse." 

"Actually, I've been thinking..." Sana smiled widely, "It doesn't seem logical for there to be only one doctor." 

Mina's eyes began to widen at her words. 

"What do you mean Sana?" Jihyo asked.

"I was thinking that maybe, I can train Mina into being a doctor. I mean, I'm no professor and I'm far from the greatest doctor but I think Mina has the brains and skills to be a great doctor." She explained, "What do you say Mina? Would you be up for it?" 

Mina looked around the table before looking down at her hands. "I-I don't know." 

"Of course you don't have to decide right now, it was just an idea." Sana gently reassured her. 

"Think it over Minari," Momo softly said. 

Mina nodded and Sana felt bad for having put so much pressure on the younger girl but she knew that Mina was capable of great things and hoped that she wouldn't let her anxieties get the best of her. 

 

~*~

 

_It took them three days to arrive at the safe zone._

_They all stared wide-eyed at the large wall enclosed town and wondered how long the government had been expecting such an event to happen. Jungyeon was first to get off the car with Jaebum right behind her. Both of them walked cautiously toward the door and Sana watched with a mix of worry and hope._

_"Stop right there." A loud voice boomed. "Everyone line up behind the orange line." It ordered._

_Jungyeon looked back toward the car while Jaebum looked to the floor._

_"I think we have to get out." Sana told the girls._

_Jungyeon and Jaebum waited for them to approach the neon orange line drawn on the floor. Jihyo whispered words of comfort to her children and Nayeon's face was expressionless as the stared at the large door._

_Sana stood beside Jungyeon and she felt an urge to hold her hand but instead she curled her hands and stared straight forward._

_They jumped back as it opened and they watched as a group of normal dressed men came out. Behind them was an older man dressed in uniform. Jungyeon stood taller at the sight of him and saluted him._

_The mans eye's flickered over toward her and Sana could see them light up at the sight of her. "At ease."  He nodded toward her. Jungyeon lowered her arm but remained standing as straight as a pole._

_The man walked closer until he stood only two steps away from them._

_"Are any of you bit?" He asks, his eyes raking over all their bodies._

_"No, sir, we are not." Jungyeon speaks formally._

_He nods, "Where do you travel from?"_

_"Seoul, sir."_

_"And what skills do you have to offer Camp JY9?"_

_"E-excuse me sir?" Jungyeon stuttered, her eyes flickering over towards the group._

_"If you are to live in this camp, we do not have room to waste. We need people who will be beneficial to the camp." He explained, his eye's zeroing on the woman._

_Sana clenched her hands, "We have a doctor, an officer and a solider. Is that beneficial enough for you." She glared at him._

_The man quirked an eyebrow._

_"A doctor?"_

_Sana stepped forward toward him, "Doctor Minatozaki Sana, pleased to meet you."_

_The man stared at her curiously, "What kind of field do you practice?"_

_"I'm a Neurosurgeon."_

_The man smiled, "Well of course we have room for a Doctor." He looked behind him, "Jackson, show our new friends around and make sure they make themselves at home."_

_Sana felt herself relax at his words and bowed, "Thank you sir."_

_"Please, anyone with your guts can call me Mr. Park." He grinned._

_Jaebum and his family were given one of the small houses available to live in. Jungyeon and Sana were offered separate apartments but they chose to stick together in one. The apartment looked  just like any apartment would and was stocked with a small amount of supplies for them to use. Sana couldn't help but breakdown as she showered for the first time in what felt like weeks but in reality had only been one. She held her hands tightly over her mouth as she sobbed on the shower floor, the water hitting her body and hopefully covering the sound of her cries._

_Jungyeon didn't say anything as Sana exited, red-eyed and face ducked._

_The apartment only had one room with two beds pushed up on separate walls. Sana had thought that finally having a bed would allow her to finally get some sleep but her eye's remained open as they stared up at the dark ceiling. She heard Jungyeon twisting on her own bed and she wondered if she too couldn't sleep. The past week, Sana had grown accustomed to sleeping at the sound of the engine and Jungyeons occasional hum. The silent room felt ire and Sana half expected to hear the sound of a moan and teeth grinding._

_"Are you still awake?" Jungyeon whispered._

_Sana nodded and then realized there was no way Jungyeon could see and cleared her throat, "Yes."_

_Jungyeon sighed, "I can't sleep either."_

_Sana heard her sigh one more time before she heard Jungyeons bed creak and footsteps approach her. She could just make out Jungyeons dark figure near her, "Scoot over." She ordered._

_Sana didn't question her and pressed herself against the wall. Jungyeon lifted the bed sheets and laid beside her. Sana laid her hands tightly to her chest to give her more room to lay. She blushed as Jungyeon slowly wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer._

_"Is this okay?" Jungyeon whispered._

_Sana nodded._

_Closer now, Sana could make out the features on her face and she felt her heart skip._

_Jungyeon was beautiful._

_Of course she had always thought so, from the moment they had met, Sana had thought that Jungyeon's small face did not suite the uniform she wore. But Sana had never allowed herself a chance to fully study her features and they had never been closer then a couple of feet._

_Sana realized that she was staring too deeply at her and blushed. What was more surprising was that Jungyeon had been looking back at her._

_They fell asleep a bit after that, with Sana's head on Jungyeons chest, hearing her heart beat._

_The next morning, Mr. Park offered to escort Sana to their infirmary meanwhile Jungyeon went with Jackson to their weaponry room._

_"May I ask where your from Dr. Minatozaki?" Mr. Park asked while they walked._

_"Osaka, Japan." She replied._

_"Your Korean is quiet well. How long have you been in Korea?" He smiled, which reminded Sana of her uncle back home._

_"Well, I've been studying Korean for three years, casually. But it wasn't until five months ago when I came here to help that I made any progress." She explained._

_"The reason I ask about your nationality is, we happen to have two women, who like yourself are Japanese. Their Korean is lacking and if it wasn't for the fact that one of them is a nurse we would have had to let them go. Perhaps, with you here, they'll be able to pick up the language easier."_

_Sana felt breathless at the news that there was two other girls here from her home country. She wanted to ask to meet them right away but she kept herself calm, "Oh, a nurse? I've been meaning to ask who exactly I'll be working along side with."_

_"Unfortunately, we haven't been able to come across any doctors before you but we have a few nurses and a couple med student's. None of them are quiet as qualified as you."_

_"I see." She nodded._

_They arrived at what seemed to have once been a church which had a makeshift sign that read "Infirmary" above the door. Inside, Sana was surprised to see a front desk with a young girl sitting behind it reading a large textbook that Sana recognized from her school days. Behind the girl was a dark green curtain. Sana recognized the military curtains from the last couple weeks back at the hospital in Seoul. She suspected that these curtains made up a makeshift hospital in the church._

_At the sight of them, the girl stood and Sana was surprised at how tall she was._

_"Mr. Park." The girl bowed._

_"Tzuyu, this Dr. Minatozaki Sana." He introduced._

_Tzuyu's eyes widended at his words and she bowed ninety degrees towards her, "Hello Dr. Minatozaki."_

_"It's nice to meet you Tzuyu."_

_"Tzuyu can you please call for the others so they can all meet Dr. Sana?"_

_Tzuyu nodded vigorously and walked toward the opening in the curtain which led in to a hallway. Soon she was back with others followed close behind her. They all bowed towards Mr. Park while Sana studied her new colleagues._

_"Everyone this is Dr. Minatozaki Sana. I'm placing her in charge of the infirmary effective immediately," at his words all pairs of eyes flickered towards a tall straight faced boy, "She's also Japanese, so she'll be able to help with the language barrier with Mina." Sana saw a girl with dyed red hair open her mouth in surprise, "She's a great addition to our camp and we're lucky to have her. Doctor, is there anything you'd like to say to your new team?"_

_Sana went into doctor mode and looked at the young faces of her new team, "I know having to follow orders from someone you just met isn't easy but I hope that we can be a hard working team and help heal and cure all those who come to us for help. I hope with my experience that I can guide you all well. Thank you." She bowed towards them._

_The boy the others had glanced at stepped forward, "We're happy to have you Dr. Minatozaki. Please guide us well." He bowed and the others followed suit._

_After Mr. Park left, Sana was able to find that the boy's name was Mark, who was a nurse and had been in charge prior to her arrival. He expressed his relief to have the burden lifted from his shoulders and promised to help out in any way._

_She had been right when she had guessed the red haired girl had been the Japanese nurse she had heard about. The others looked at them with wide eyes as they spoke in their native tongue and Mark explained it was due to hearing Mina speak more then a couple of words._

_The other nurses included a boy named Jae with large glasses,and girls named Jimin and Ayeon. The two med students were Tzuyu, who Sana found out was Taiwanese and Youngjae who had a bright smile when he spoke._

_Mark showed Sana around with Mina shadowing them as they went around. There was one main hallway in the made up hospital and curtains made up makeshift rooms. Some of the rooms held patients and others remained empty as they walked through. She was glad to see it very well organized._

_The entire town seemed to be very well organized, she recalled, a complete contrast to the ugly hectic world beyond the walls._

 

~*~

 

"Goodnight." Jungyeon and Sana waved towards the girls. They all lived in separate parts of the camp and curfew was just minutes away. 

Sana and Jungyeon walked hand in hand towards their apartment, occasionally greeting those who were also on their way home and the few soldiers on guard who warned them to hurry home. 

Both girls let out sighs of relief as they enter their apartment, kicking off their shoes, discarding their jackets. The same mundane routine as every night. It's so normal that sometimes it's easy to forget that their world is now infested with flesh eating monsters. 

Jungyeon plopped down on the couch and patted the space beside her. "Sit with me?"

Sana froze on her way to the bathroom and looked between the two, eventually, her desire to shower won out. "Bath first, cuddles later." 

She left Jungyeon to pout and made her way to the warm water calling her name. 

 

~*~

 

_Sana hardly ever saw Jungyeon the next following weeks, at least during the day. Jungyeon was stuck training the weaker of volunteers and their schedules never seemed to allow them free time or even a chance to eat together. Sometimes Sana faked sleep as she waited for Jungyeon to sleepily enter their room, faking sleep as Jungyeon squeezed into the bed next to her (they had pushed their beds together) waiting for her to fall asleep and spent a few moments just looking at her before she fell in to comfortable sleep._

_The time spent apart gave Sana's mind time to wonder exactly what they were. They'd known each other for months and the weeks after the outbreak had strengthened their relationship. Most would say they were partners, because "Best Friends" just didn't define them enough and Sana hated to think they were nothing more then that._

_Because their was the soft touches, the forehead kisses Jungyeon placed on her when she believed she was sleeping, the intense gazes they gave each other whenever they happened to pass each other on a lucky day. Sana wanted to believe it all meant something more._

_Sana grew frustrated with it._

_So one night Sana stayed up, reading a book she could care less about until Jungyeon walked in. She shuffled in tiredly but straightened up at the sight of Sana still awake._

_"You're still up?" She asked, stripping herself of her jacket._

_She wore just a tank underneath and Sana loved the way it exposed her arms and her collarbone._

_"Couldn't sleep." She lied._

_Jungyeon looked at her worriedly but continued discarding and putting away her things._

_"Your hair is getting longer." She pointed out, she had noticed a few nights ago that her hair was almost at shoulder length._

_Jungyeon paused and patted her hair, "I should cut it soon huh?"_

_"I like it either way." Sana replied._

_Jungyeon blushed and turned away with a hum._

_Sana sighed and laid back down on the bed, she knew from her nights staying up for her that Jungyeon would be heading for a shower next._

_In the meantime, Sana found herself questioning what exactly she wanted to happen. She was almost a hundred percent positive that Jungyeon felt the same as her but were they ready to move forward? None of their schedules ever allowed them time to see each other and it could be possible that Jungyeon loved her in a completely non-romantic way. She could just be misreading all the gestures and gazes._

_Jungyeon found Sana glaring up at the ceiling, her cheeks puffed out cutely and her eyebrows crinkled. It worried her to see something bothering her and she softly walked up to her, hesitantly raising a hand to smooth out the crinkle on her forehead._

_"Whats the matter?" She asked softly as she took a seat on the bed._

_Sana sat up and brought her knees up to her chest, she fixed a hard gaze on her and Jungyeon was caught in her brown irises, unable to look away._

_"What are we?" Sana finally spoke, her voice sharp._

_"W-what?" Jungyeon sputtered. Sana couldn't be asking what she thought she was, right?_

_Sana leaned forward so their faces were inches apart, "What. Are. We?" She repeated, "Or should I ask a different question," She licked her lips, her eyes softer now that they were closer, "What do you feel for me?"_

_Jungyeon stared at her wide-eyed, she hadn't imagined their conversation to take this route and of course she hadn't ever imagined Sana to ask her what her feelings where. Her feelings which had developed in to something she might call love. The feelings she had sworn to never mutter out loud lest she might lose the person who was most important to her now._

_Even now she struggled to get the words out._

_"Do you... do you love me like I love you?" Sana questioned softly._

_Jungyeon stared into Sana's eye's, trying to search for some sort of hint that this was not real, that it was just a trick, that Sana was lying. But all she saw was the warm sparkling eyes she thought only existed in the minds of cheesy romance writers._

_"I do." Jungyeon whispered._

_Sana wasted no time cradling Jungyeons face and bringing their lips to meet. It wasn't a soft kiss, not after everything, it was rough and needy and long over due. Although Sana had initiated it, Jungyeon took control quickly, crawling on top of Sana as she pusher her down. Their lips met messily and their hands explored the places they'd been so desperate to touch. Sana moaned softly in Jungyeons ear as she placed soft kisses down her jaw and neck, her hands softly caressing her breasts. Sana's own hands pulled at Jungyeons clothes and Jungyeon chuckled at Sana's small growls as she struggled. Jungyeon reached down and grabbed Sana's hands from unbuckling her pants._

_"I think we should slow down." She said breathlessly._

_Sana looked up confused, "Why?"_

_Jungyeon looked away for a moment before looking her in the eye's, "Because I want us to be normal."_

_Sana didn't need to her explain. Although she desperately craved for more, a larger part of her did crave for that normality. They were lucky enough to be in a place that could give them that normality and Jungyeon was justified in wanting to take advantage of it._

_"Okay," Sana murmured, "We can be normal."_

 

~*~

 

Jungyeon was asleep when Sana exited the bathroom. She had spent half her shower time wondering if Jungyeon would join her, she had seemed rather needy earlier at dinner and was surprised she hadn't taken advantage. After dressing in her night clothes, Sana grabbed their blanket from their bed and guided a sleeping Jungyeon down to lay on the couch. Sana squeezed in beside her, cuddling her, brushing her hands through her hair. Jungyeon often took early shifts so that she could have dinner with Sana and come home with her. She was constantly doing things to make Sana happy and she couldn't love her anymore then she already did. 

Sana fell asleep thinking about how incredibly lucky she was for having Yoo Jungyeon in her life. 

 

~*~

 

Sana smiled as Jungyeon entered the infirmary, her face falling once she saw the somber look on her face. 

"Jungyeon, what are you doing here?" She asked cautiously. 

"The general is calling for an emergency meeting with all first class personal." She said tiredly. 

There were only a handful of times Mr. Park had called for emergency meetings and they usually involved people coming in from the outside or an emergency run outside. Sana and the rest of the medical staff weren't typically needed for any of the discussions but the General was generous enough to allow them to vote during the important decisions.

"What time?" 

"Half hour, cafeteria." Jungyeon stated, "I have to go... tell others." 

Sana nodded, "See you there."  

Sana gave her a reassuring smile before she left. 

Half an hour later Sana and the rest of her team sat in the cafeteria amongst other "first class" personal. Jungyeon stood on the other side of the room and Sana watched her carefully, not liking how tense she looked.

"I've called this meeting today, to discuss a very important matter." Mr. Park spoke seriously, "Recently we received a message from an army camp nearby, they are requesting some assistance in trade for some supplies." 

"What kind of assistance are they requesting?" Jackson questioned. 

Much to everyone's surprise, Mr. Parks eyes went to Sana. Sana looked back in surprise and confusion.

Jungyeon clenched her fists, out of all the possibilities she had thought, she hadn't thought that Sana would ever factor in them. 

"They're requesting the assistance of our doctor." He says, "They have an important scientist who needs a surgeon." He explained, "A small team will be needed to go protect Dr. Minatozaki and make sure she is safe and returned well." He says. 

"Wait, you haven't even asked for her permission." Jungyeon spoke up.

Mr. Park looked back at her in surprise before his eye's flickered back towards Sana. "Dr. Minatozaki, will you be willing to go?" 

Sana looked around the room to see everyone's eye's trained on her, finally her eye's found Jungyeon which begged her to refuse. Although she wanted to, she knew that any supplies they received in return could be useful. She tried her best to say sorry before she nodded, "It's my duty to help others." 

"Alright, prepare to set out tonight." He ordered, "Jackson will lead a team of five, volunteers are accepted."

"I volunteer sir." Jungyeon's voice was hard as she spoke and Sana could see her hands bawled into fists. 

Four more soldiers also volunteered, including Dahyun, Brian, Taecyeon and Jaebum. Dahyun was a good friend of Jungyeons and Sana was greatful that Jungyeon had a friend so loyal. Sana had met Brian when he had come down with a really bad flu and had been hospitalized for weeks. Sana had watched over him and assigned nurse Ayeon to watch over him. Once he was healthy, he and Ayeon began to date and he often thanks Sana for not only saving him but as well as assigning Ayeon to watch over him. Taecyeon had been shot by scavengers during a supply run and of course Sana was there to save him. Sana hadn't thought he would survive but miraculously he had manged to despite major blood loss and an infection from the bullet. 

She was thankful for them and hoped that no trouble would come their way on the journey. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if any of them lost their lives trying to protect her. 

"I'd like to request going as well." Mark stepped up. 

Sana looked at him in surprise, "Mark." She said softly, "You don't have to." 

"Dr. Minatozaki will need assistance and we don't know what kind of medical personal they have. It will be better if I'm there to assist her." He offered. 

Mr. Park shook his head, "It's better if you remain here to watch over things. I don't want us to remain unprepared should something happen. But perhaps someone else could go with Dr. Minatozaki." 

Sana held her breath as his eyes went over to Mina. She did not want to take Mina out of the camp. 

"Mina is well equipped to handle things here sir," Mark probed, "Dr. Minatozaki has been training her well and I'm sure she'd be ready to handle anything. It's better if it's me who goes. I'm strong and capable of taking care of myself while I am out there." He pleaded. 

Mr. Park sighed, "Okay, you make a good case. The eight of you prepare to leave immediately."  

He dismissed them all and Jungyeon quickly walked through the crowd of people towards Sana, grabbing her wrist and pulling her out of the room. Sana remained silent as Jungyeon pulled her towards their apartment, ignoring the looks they received as they walked. 

Quickly opening the door to their apartment, Jungyeon pushed Sana up against the wall and kissed her. Sana was taken aback by the kiss and quickly responded. Jungyeon pulled back breathlessly, "Why?" She questioned, "Why didn't you say no?"

"We both know I didn't have a choice." Sana whispered. 

They stared into each others eyes wordlessly. 

Sana couldn't say she wasn't terrified of going back out there. She still had trouble falling asleep at night and often had nightmares about the outside. But she had to be strong. She knew Jungyeon hid her fear very well and held strong for Sana, she always had, Sana couldn't let her carry that burden. So she tried her best to hide her fear. 

Jungyeon lowered her head to rest on Sana's shoulder. She was practically shaking and Sana knew she was terrified. 

"It'll be alright. We'll be alright." Sana tried to sooth her with shaky words. 

"When we're out there, you'll have to listen to me, alright? No matter what I say, please listen to me." Jungyeon looked up, cupping Sana's cheek. 

Sana nodded, she trusted Jungyeon fully to keep her safe, whatever Jungyeon told her she'd make sure to listen. She was sure there would be a moment where a second of hesitation could hurt them and she didn't want to take that risk. 

Without anymore words, Jungyeon brought their lips together roughly. They'd have to leave soon but right now they desperately needed physical reassurance. They needed to feel one another. Sloppy kisses, misty eye's and shaky hands. Both of them tracing the other in their memories as they held onto each other tightly. Intertwining hands and lips caressing softly on smooth skin. 

Just the two of them in the dark room, their own world. 

 

~*~

 

Mr. Park saluted them as they drove out and Sana had an awful feeling in her stomach as they drove off. 

She looked towards Jungyeon who sat in the front seat with Jackson and said a prayer. 

 _Please let everything be okay. Please let us return safely_. 

"No need to be tense doc. We leave all the time and come back just fine. This will be over before you know it." Taecyeon said beside her. 

Sana didn't want to remind him of how they met, instead forced a small smile for him. "I'll take your word for it." 

"Sana, we don't know what kind of help you'll be doing when we arrive so you should take a nap. It will be a while before we can arrive." Jungyeon said, turning to face her with soft eye's. 

Sana nodded, she'd listen just like she said she would. Besides, she was exhausted after earlier. 

She was shaken awake by Taecyeon telling her they were almost to their destination. After checking her watch she noticed that she had slept for almost two hours and the sun had long ago set. 

As she began to awaken, she could hear Jungyeon communicating via walkie talkie with someone. She assumed the officers at the military camp they were headed to. 

"Well be stopping soon to talk." Taecyeon whispered to her. 

True to his words only moments later Jackson stopped the car. 

"Alright we need to discuss what to do just in case of emergency." Jackson started. "Dr. Minatozaki and Mark are first priority. No matter what happens, we must get them safely back to camp. Sana, Mark, should something happen to us, you must fight your way home. You two are very important understand? So don't do something stupid like play hero, alright. I know you have to save lives but just think about the many lives back home that need you. You're smart so I trust that you understand. Are we all on the same page?" He's finishes, eying them all now. 

The group nods. They all understand. 

"Good." He starts the car again and they continue their way. 

 

~*~

 

"You must be Dr. Minatozaki Sana." A short man in camouflage greets them. "I'm Chief Yang Hyunsuk. We greatly thank you for helping us out." 

"It's my duty to heal people." Sana smiled politely bowing to him. "If you don't mind, what exactly is the matter? I was just told that there was a doctor I must help." 

Chief Yang turned from smiling to stone cold as he cleared his throat, "Yes, well, follow me and I will explain." He nodded. 

Sana walked alongside him with the rest of the group following behind slowly. 

"Our doctor has fallen gravely ill. None of our medical staff is able to help as they are unqualified for the job. I was hoping that you could diagnose our problem and help us to save a brilliant doctor. It would be a great loss to us if they were to pass." He sighed. 

Sana was stunned to hear that the doctor was the patient she would need to help. She had suspected that perhaps her assistance would only be required. She nodded diligently as she wondered what type of sickness she'd be going against. 

Jungyeon and the rest besides Mark had to stay back, since they didn't want more germs entering the sterilized area the sick doctor waited. Sana and Mark changed into scrubs, thick gloves and boots and face masks as they entered. The military hospital looked far more organized and official then Sana's church back in the compound. 

"His name is Kwon Jiyong." Chief Yang introduced as they entered the quarantined room. "He's saved many lives and is well loved. I hope that you are able to cure him." 

"I hope so as well." Sana smiled softly as she stepped forward to inspect her new patient. He was very handsome, she noticed, despite his sunken features and matted hair. Their were dark circles under his eyes as well and he was as pale as the sheets he laid on. She softly took his wrist to check his pulse and wasn't shocked to feel it beating rapidly. "How long has he be ill?" 

"We suspect a week. He collapsed suddenly three days ago." 

Sana nodded, "Well all physical signs point to a fever. I'll have to look at him more to truly diagnose correctly. Whose in charge at the moment?" 

"That would be me." A women with cat like features walks in with a strut. "I'm nurse Kim Jennie." 

"Nice to meet you nurse Kim. May I see all his charts your staff has documented. I'd also like to know what kind of equipment I have to work with." 

 

~*~

 

Jungyeon paced outside, stopping to occasionally glare at the soldier named Hongbin who stopped them from entering the medical area Sana was currently in. All she could do was trust that Mark would be there to protect her should anything happen. 

Eventually Chief Yang exited alongside Mark. He looked over to Mark expectantly. 

"Um, Doctor Sana is going to be looking after the sick doctor. She asked that you listen to Chief Yang and not make a fuss." He said, his eyes darting to Jungyeon with the last sentence. "I'll be staying by her side and assisting her." 

"We have quarters prepared for your stay. I imagine that you'll be staying for a while." Chief Yang stated, "Hongbin, please show our guests around and make sure they are well taken care of." 

Jungyeon wanted to protest but they were in a unfamiliar compound and she didn't want to start trouble when they were greatly out numbered. Especially not if Sana could be put in danger. 

They followed the soldier to a tent that had ten cots set out for them. 

"You missed the dinner call but we prepared snacks for you to eat until morning. Breakfast is at six and eight." Hongbin informed them. "We have night guards patrolling throughout the night, if there is ever anything you need just call for them." 

"Thank you." Jackson responded, "We'll make sure to not cause any trouble."

"Of course. I'll leave you be, I'm sure you are all exhausted." He saluted them before leaving. 

The group set up their own beds, all their supplies still remained in their car but they'd leave it their until morning. Brian and Taecyeon fought over a bag of chips while Dahyun laid out on a cot. The others quickly picked their own, making sure to not pick any near Jungyeon. They knew that if Sana returned sometime in the night, she'd take a cot next to Jungyeon.

Jungyeon sat at the end of her own cot, rubbing Sana's the pearl earrings in her hands as she worried.

"Eat, Sana will be pissed if you don't." Jackson says, tossing Jungyeon a bag of chips. "Don't worry, she'll be fine."

Jungyeon nods, "I know. I just have a funny feeling."

Jungyeon says no more as everyone turns in for bed. After finishing her bag of chips, she lays on her cot, eyes wide open, willing Sana to enter the tent.

She's doesn't know how long she waits before her eyes flutter closed.

 

~*~

 

_Jungyeons fingers are softly brushing through Sana's hair as Sana listens to her heartbeat from where her head lays on her chest. It's a rare moment of peace and normality that they take advantage of each time they can._

_Usually the moments are filled with small chatter and teasing but today they lay in silence._

_Sana is unsure why but she doesn't mind it as she closes her eyes and listens to the soft thumps of Jungyeons heart. It's her favorite sound just second to Jungyeons voice._

_"I want to marry you." Jungyeon finally speaks after an hour of silence._

_Sana is frozen, her words processing as she hears Jungyeons heart beating faster now._

_"Is that a proposal?" Sana's asks softly, her own heart is beating rapidly._

_"Is your answer yes?"_

 

~*~

 

Sana is scared.

After spending all night analyzing the sick doctors blood and piecing together his symptoms she realized why his symptoms had seemed so familiar.

The doctor was infected.

She wasn't sure how, the camp seemed to secure and surely they would have informed her about his circumstance before leaving her to deal with him alone.

She didn't see a single bite mark on the man when she'd searched his body for any bites or tears. His body was free of anything that would have contracted him the disease.

"Is everything alright doctor?" Mark asks, approaching with the doctors hourly vital charts. "You look a little pale."

Sana doesn't know what to do. She knows she should tell Mark, his life could be in danger after all, but there was still a chance she could be wrong. After all, she hadn't seen a single bite.

But then she recalled Jungyeons words, "If at any time you feel unsafe and like something is wrong, tell me immediately. We'll leave immediately, don't worry about everyone else. What matters now is surviving, and you must survive."

Sana looks over to Jennie who is placing another I.V drip on the doctor and motions for Mark to come in close.

"I need you to listen to what I say carefully and fall my orders exactly. The doctor is infected, I don't know how long he has left before he turns but it's only a matter of time. I need you to go out and warn the others to prep to leave. I'll handle the doctor and the chief. Make sure Jungyeon doesn't try anything crazy either."

"What are you going to do?" Mark looked over at her, wide eyed, and fear evident.

"I'm going to kill him."

  
~*~

 

Jungyeon was disappointed to be awakened by Mark and not Sana but that was immediately brushed off as she wondered why he came to wake her up.

"What's wrong?" She questioned immediately.

Mark looked a deer in headlights, which meant something was very wrong.

"Where's Sana?" Jungyeon was now up and gripping his shoulders tightly.

"She's fine, for right now. She told me to come warn you guys, there's a problem."

"What's going on?" Jackson asks, Jungyeon now notices the rest are looking over at them tiredly, having been woken up probably by Jungyeons yelling.

"The doctor we are here to treat is infected." Marks answers.

Everyone jumps to their feet at his words, Dahyun comes over to pry Jungyeon off of Marks as she's shaking him, "And you left Sana with him!"

"He hasn't turned, Sana said we still had a little more time. She said she would take care of it but she doesn't think Chief Yang will take too kindly to her decision so she told me to tell you guys to prep to leave, quick."

"And Sana is sure that he's infected? Chief Yang surely would have told us."

"These guys are top rank military, wouldn't they have shot him on site had he been bit?" Taecyeon butts in.

"Sana seemed sure of it and after looking at the guy, I agree he shows signs of turning. None of the nurses seem to be experienced with this so it's probably why they didn't catch it." Mark answers, "An-"

Suddenly a loud alarm blares across the camp, cutting Mark off and making them all freeze.

The soldier, Hongbin, bursts into their tent, panting, "There's infected in the camp! It's time to evacuate!"

"Sana!" Jungyeon yells, pulling out of Dahyuns arms and running out of the tent towards the medical lab.

There's soldiers running around and she can hear gun shots in the distance but so far she hadn't crossed paths with any infected. It gives her tiny bit of hope that perhaps this is a controlled situation. But then there's also the fear that perhaps the infected have come from the medical lab.

What if the doctor had turned earlier then Sana had suspected and...

No, Jungyeon couldn't think of that.

Sana was strong, she could take care of herself.

There's nurses running out of the lab as Jungyeon runs in, cursing at herself for not having brought her gun.

"Sana!" She calls out in the unfamiliar hallways, looking in each room and pushing past panicking staff.

She passes less and less staff as she goes and a knot ties in her stomach with each empty room she passes.

"God damn it Sana, where are you?" She says through gritted teeth.

That's when she hears it, the familiar sound of teeth grinding and moaning and the sound of stuggling and panting— the sound of fighting back.

She doesn't think more before she's running for the sound.

It's Sana, she knows it is.

Sure enough, as she bursts into the room, there's Sana crying out as attempts to push off the monster trying to eat her for a snack.

Jungyeon doesn't think as she runs forward, grabbing the man and pulling him off her.

"Sana run!"

 

~*~

 

_It was past curfew but they managed to sneak out and make it the gazebo in the middle of the compound unnoticed._

_Summer was beginning to settle in so Sana wore a summer dress and Jungyeon wore her favorite pair of shorts. They held hands, giggling and teary eyed._

_"Minatozaki Sana, I promise to love you for the rest of my apocalyptic life."_

_Sana punched her shoulder._

_"Ouch, okay, I promise to love you forever. Better?"_

_Sana nodded, tears streaming down her face, "Yoo Jungyeon, I promise to love you forever."_

_With shaky hands, Jungyeon placed her dog tags over Sana's head, "With these dog tags, I now pronounce you Mrs. Yoo-Minatozaki Sana."_

_Jungyeons turns her head for Sana to put in her pearl earrings, "With these earrings, I now pronounce you Mrs. Yoo-Minatozaki Jungyeon."_

_Not even Jungyeon can hold her own tears as she cups Sana's face in her hands and brings their lips together._

 

~*~

  
Sana had underestimated the time he had left.

He'd turned so fast that she hadn't had any proper time to grab anything to defend herself. It was no help with the sirens blasting in distance, no one stopped to come in to help her as she fought off the biter trying to bite her.

She grew weaker with each struggling attempt to keep him back and before she could catch herself, she was down on the floor with the man now above her, his teeth just inches from tearing into her skin.

Faintly, in the distance she heard a familiar voice call out for her.

And then the man was off her and Jungyeons voice was telling her to run.

Sana was frozen as she watched Jungyeon struggle with the man in her arms.

"God damn it Sana! Run!"

Sana snapped to her feet, running to the door but she couldn't leave, not without Jungyeon. Turning back, she watched in horror as Jungyeon pushed man away.

It seemed to happen in slow motion, Jungyeon turning to run, her foot getting caught on the fallen stool Sana had tripped over, and dead man falling atop of her, his teeth digging into Jungyeons arm.

Jungyeon cried out in pain, snapping Sana out of her frozen horror to grab the fire extinguisher on the wall. Running forward, she bashed the mans head repeatedly, until there wasn't nothing but brain matter and blood.

And Jungyeons bloody bitten arm.

Sana dropped the extinguisher with a sob, falling to her knees and reaching for Jungyeon.

Clutching her arm, tears streaming down her face, Jungyeon grit her teeth and got up to kneel in front of Sana.

"You have to get out of here, Sana, listen, it's not safe here anymore. You need to find Jackson and the rest and go."

"I-I can't leave you. No. I-i can't." Sana cried, grabbing Jungyeon and pulling her towards her. "I can't. I love you. I can't."

"You have to." Jungyeon pushed away with her unbitten arm, "Remember you promised to listen to me."

"How am I supposed live without you?" Sana sobs, throwing her arms around her again. She refuses to let go, if she turns as they hug, Sana doesn't care. Life is no longer worth living, not without Yoo Jungyeon.

"Sana, please." Jungyeon pleads.

"Guys! It's real shit storm out there, we gotta leave now!" Jackson orders, bursting into the room, Brian and Mark beside him.

"Jackson, take Sana, and leave." Jungyeon yells, as Sana tightens her arms tighter around her, shaking her head, "No, I won't."

"Guys we don't have time for this." Jackson yells.

"Holy shit." Mark breathes, a shaking hand points towards Jungyeons bloody arm, "She's bitten."

Jacksons head whips to glare over at the arm, "Fuck."

"Guys, I don't have much time, I already feel sick. You need to take Sana, even if you have to knock her out, and get her back to the camp." Jungyeon shouts at them.

"No! I'm staying with Jungyeon. I refuse to leave. I don't care if I die. I won't leave her."

"Sana, for fucks sake, listen to me. You need to live. Remember your oath to save lives? Think about the ones back at the camp you'll be endangering without a doctor around. They need you Sana. You need to live. Please, live." Jungyeons, cups her tear stained cheek, "Live."

Sana is so distracted by Jungyeons tearful gaze she doesn't notice Brian creeping closer to them. And it's not until Jungyeon nods her head and Sana realizes that she let her guard down.

Suddenly she's hauled off the floor and is being dragged out of the room.

"NO, JUNGYEON, I LOVE YOU. NO NO NO NO. LET ME GO." She yells out, trying desperately to pull out of Brian's arms as she watches Jackson hand Jungyeon a gun. So that she can shoot herself once they're gone. So that she doesn't turn.

The last time she sees Yoo Jungyeon, she's mouthing "I love you" back to her.

 

~*~

 

Jungyeon had made an oath to protect Minatozaki Sana. Even if it meant losing her own life.

As she sat with the heavy gun in her hand, she rubbed her fingers over the pearl earrings in her hand. Tearfully smiling down at them.

She'd kept her oath.

"Another one bites the dust." She whispers to herself.


End file.
